


Burgundy

by Mjazilem



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Universe, Disabled Character, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Sensory Processing Disorder, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjazilem/pseuds/Mjazilem
Summary: “Ohhh and what makes this a 'big guy's night out?'” Karen asks.“Getting dinner, throwing back some brewskies!” Foggy exclaims.“I thought you were going Christmas shopping...” Karen smirks.“That too...” Foggy says as if it's obvious.ora little fluff and a little angst as the boys go Christmas shopping after the events of season 3.





	Burgundy

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and sweet about my favorite lawyer boys. I wanted something that tied in with season three. Honesty IDK if the timeline fits, I've been a little too sad over the fate of the show to go back and check the calendar so for this story, season three has happened, Matt, Foggy and Karen are back working together, Sister Maggie is acknowledged as Matt's mom but they've not worked out what their relationship is exactly and it's Christmas. 
> 
> Oh and for the Fic Matt has all his canon abilities but he can get worn out and overwhelmed by his senses and if he can have assistance that is sometimes preferable especially when he's trying to just chill.

Matt works at his desk, he reviews his case notes and records new notes on a voice recorder.

He's got a file full of documents he needs to go over for his new case. He's focused on the braille under his fingers and only realizes that Foggy has moved from his own office when Foggy trips on the chair in front of Karen's desk. Karen chuckles as Foggy hops a bit to correct himself and then he's in Matt's doorway.

“Hey Matt...Matty, Matt, know what time it is?” He's excited, practically bouncing on his toes.

“Hum, it's got to be close to 5:30...” Matt plays dumb. For emphasis Matt clicks the button on his phone and it reads out the time, '5:32'

Foggy won't be baited by Matt play acting ignorance. “and you Know What That Means...”

“It's time I get back to reviewing these notes.” Matt shifts his focus from Foggy and back to his computer.

“No... It's the opposite!” Foggy exclaims, in exaggerated disbelief. “It's time to quit working and get ready for our Big Guy's Night Out!”

Matt smiles slyly. He really is excited too.

“Ohhh and what makes this a 'big guy's night out?'” Karen asks from behind Foggy as she joins the guy's discussion.

“Getting dinner, throwing back some brewskies.”

“I thought you were going Christmas shopping...” Karen smirks.

“That too...” Foggy says as if it's obvious. “What do ya say Matt, some pizza, a couple brews and we fight the crowds to bring home the best gifts for our best gals!”

Matt chuckles “ok, sure, sounds good Foggy.”

“You two have fun, try not to go too crazy, we still need to keep the lights on.”

“A sensible gift for a sensible, smart lady.” Matt pushes back from his desk and grabs his coat.

“What, like orthopedic shoes and tooth paste?” Foggy wrinkles his nose. “No, we will go forth tonight and bring back something to amaze and astonish our significant others. Nothing less will do.”

Matt shakes his head as the group moves towards the office door.

Foggy's dramatic declarations were always endearing. Karen is bubbling with amusement. Matt almost doesn't want to leave her, but he promised Foggy. He smiles warmly in Karen's direction. “We'll do our best.” She puts her hand on his arm and leans to kiss his cheek.

“Have a good time.”

* * *

 

The pizza is hot and tastes extra good, with extra cheese and pepperoni. Matt sits across from Foggy in a both in the corner of the pizza joint.

Foggy holds his folded slice in one hand and gestures excitedly with the other. “I think we go department stores all the way, everything you could want in one place. Perfume, sweaters...jewelry!”

“Sounds good to me.”

'What do you want to get Karen?”

“I've already gotten her tickets to Madame butterfly.”

“How did you swing that? Couldn't have been cheap.” They were working their butts off to get their practice up and running again, Foggy knew Matt didn't have a lot of disposable income.

“One of the seats has an obstructed view.”

Matt smiles slyly behind his beer and Foggy snorts. “That works.”

Matt had gotten Foggy a cookie jar in the shape of a T-Rex that will probably come to live at the office if Marcy has anything to say about it, but it was too perfect to pass up.

“If you've already got something for Karen why'd you agree to come out tonight?” Foggy asks genuinely.

“To spend time with you.”

“Dude...” Matt easily hears the faint crack in Foggy's voice and knows it means Foggy's touched.

Matt can feel his own cheeks start to heat up. He doesn't want tonight to be about strong emotions or anything too serious. He digs into another slice and tries to stir the conversation in a different direction “Hum, where are we going to start this shopping trip?”

“I'm getting Marcy perfume and a bracelet she picked out or at least the closest I can find. She's going to have to live with me not shopping on 5th Avenue for now.” Foggy wipes pizza sauce off of his face. “I've already got Karen a utility fork...”

“A what... why?”

“It's a long story man.”

“Am I going to hear this story?”

“Maybe when we're not on a mission.”

Matt considered pressing the issue, but figures if Foggy won't tell him he'll just ask Karen. “Alright fine, what else.”

“I got my dad and my brother scotch and smoked meats. They're done. I'm thinking about getting my mom perfume.”

“You can't get you're mom and your girlfriend the same thing.”

“Well it wouldn't be the same perfume, I don't want them smelling the same. That would be weird.”

“You could get her a new sweater or some boots or what about one of those Fitbits people talk about?”

“Those are good ideas buddy.” Foggy considers the suggestions and then considers something else... “Are you... are you thinking about getting your... Sister Maggie something?”

The question surprises Matt with his pizza slice about halfway to his mouth. He forgets the pizza and realizes... he really hadn't thought about it. He sets his slice down and wipes his hand on his napkin. He needs to think about this.

Foggy sees the shift in Matt's demeanor “I was just curious, I mean I don't know... is it too soon for gifts? I don't mean to pry.”

“It's ok, I just... What do you get that says 'you left me as a baby, raised me indirectly and didn't tell me that you're my mom, you're back in my life now and I've accepted that?”

“Yeeaahh man, wow, that is a lot... and like what do you even give a nun?”

Matt quirks an eyebrow questioningly.

“I'm serious can they even accept gifts?”

“They can accept gifts Foggy.”

“But like what... bibles and crucifixes. I bet she's already got a butt load of those.”

“Foggy, Foggy... that's my mom you're talking about.” Matt tries not to laugh. Foggy's attempt to lighten the mood is working.

“Sorry, right, I bet she's got... a bunch of those.”

Matt smiles but follows it with a sigh “I'm not sure what to get her or if I should get her anything.”

“Maybe something small. Might be nice.”

“Small, and practical.” Matt adds.

“Yeah nothing over the top, just something to say 'Merry Christmas.'”

“It's a thought.”

“Here's another thought... just throwing this out there. You can invite Sister Maggie to the Nelson Family Christmas party. You know if you want. No pressure.”

“Foggy, I...”

“I just throwing it out there Buddy, you're family and so by extension she's family, so if you want she's on the invite list dude.”

“Thanks...we'll see.”

“Totally, absolutely, hey the more the merrier.”

* * *

 

 

Foggy offers his elbow to Matt and Matt takes the offer, thankful that he doesn't have to work so hard to navigate and he really can focus more on being with Foggy.

They fall into step easily.

There are lots of people on the street, even though it's a cold night people are out and about and there are even more people inside the stores.

“Excuse us, Excuse me, can we please... just get through.” Foggy forges a path through the holiday crowd and tries to be heard over the ruckus and the festive music.

Matt is bumped and jostled and he grits his teeth, he is starting to get overwhelmed. As usual he's got some sore ribs, he does his best to try and protect them from getting too jostled.

He gets the thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He tries to squash it. When he can't he tries to think of what he could do or say to get out of this situation. Foggy beats him to it.

“Let's go this way, I think there are less people in this department.” Foggy directs him to the left and suddenly its all racks and fabrics surrounding him instead of elbows and packages. Foggy slows their pace and they enjoy the respite from the masses.

Matt breaths a sigh of thanks.

Foggy notices the release of tension in Matt. He's been trying to pay more attention to the subtle indications that Matt is uncomfortable and might need a break. He feels like he's getting better, this is one small victory. “Man, holiday shoppers are vicious.”

“Seriously...” Matt rubs the bridge of his nose and tries to rein in his senses.

“Do you need any scarves or hats?”

“What?”

“We're in the seasonal section, there's lots of scarves, hats and...”

“Gloves.” They say it at the same time. Matt raises his eyebrows, an idea's just hit him. “Are there woman's gloves?”

“Yeah, to the right here. Next rack over.” Foggy directs him and they both shift over. “What are you looking for?”

“Hum, something soft and warm, maybe water proof.”

“Here... this pair is nice.” Foggy places them into Matt's waiting hands.

Matt runs his finger's along them, picking up their details, They're a faux leather but the stitching is good. The design is feminine but they don't seem overly frilly.

“What are the little ridges?” Matt feels the odd detailing at the fingertips.

“They're for touch screens.”

“Oh, Karen gave me a pair that are good for screens but the fingertips are smooth.”

“Yeah different brands do it differently, and I can tell you some are more effective than others.”

“Are these one's good?”

“Yeah, this is a good brand.”

Matt rubs his thumb back and forth over the fabric while he thinks before finally asking. “Do you think, Sister Maggie... Mom would like them?”

“I...” The gravity of question isn't lost on Foggy. “yeah Matty, I think they'd be a really nice gift... hum, the ones you're holding are black, but...” Foggy looks back at the rack “They've also got them in brown, blue, and burgundy.”

“Burgundy?” Matt says quietly, contemplating something.

Foggy figures he better explain. “Yeah, like dark red.”

Foggy fishes a pair from the back of the rack and makes sure they're smalls, Sister Maggie is a rather petite lady.

“Here's these.” Matt holds out the ones he'd had as Foggy swaps them for the new ones.

“These, the burgundy, they're not gaudy are it?”

Foggy shakes his head. “I just shook my head and no no, I'd say... tasteful, subtle.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? Ok.” Foggy's heartbeat jumps with excitement.

Matt runs his thumb over the glove's soft fabric. He can hear a few cash registers working in the area. “Which register has the shortest line?”

“I got you buddy, I see just the one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I love reviews and comments!!! Do say 'hi' :)


End file.
